


understood

by ReluctantRedhead (BoopitybopCoodilybap)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, I got sad after listening to the new episode, so I wrote this at 1am on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoopitybopCoodilybap/pseuds/ReluctantRedhead





	understood

Carlos doesn't know how long he's been in the desert. There is no concept of time and he has a history of forgetting about it even when time is relevant or important, when time is real. But time isn't real. He gets that, he understands that. He understands a lot of things, as it is his job, as a scientist, to do just that. He understands the placements of the elements on the periodic table and how not to blow up his lab while running experiments. He understands how to make wheat-free bread taste good with the right condiments and how to operate a bloodstone door. He understands why Cecil wants him back in Night Vale and why the laws of the universe don't. 

But there are other things he doesn't understand. There are, actually, a lot of things he doesn't understand, if truth be told (which it often isn't). He doesn't understand how Khosekh floats, or how Marcus Vansten turned into an angel, or how it's physically possible for the Night Vale Sheriff to house himself inside a cloud. But mostly, he doesn't understand this desert.

Which is why it is his job, as a scientist, to stay in this desert and try his best to understand it.

There was a time, over a year ago, he remembers it clearly, when he sat with Cecil on the hood of his car and understood. Understood the lights above and the city below and that, yes, he was in love with Cecil Palmer. And also that some things in Night Vale just aren't meant to be understood.

But this. This isn't Night Vale. So surely things must be different here? Surely there are things that can be understood here? Properly understood with real science like back from before he'd ever even heard of Night Vale. 

Surely.


End file.
